impeachmenthornfandomcom-20200214-history
Shirabe Shi
Shirabe Shi is Minami's friend and follows her when she rides the pale horse. When she transforms with her rod to annihilate her foes, she is called Cure Hades. She and Minami are deadly, as the former can infect diseases while the latter can send her weakened foes to the grave. She sides with the X-Scores after Mikey Trump is impeached. Backstory One time when she was 17, she witnessed a corrupt FBI police chief using his powers to deceive the masses by erecting schools of violence and crime, she came in and told him to close down those schools. When the police chief refused, she then took her scythe to chop off the chief's right hand quoting "If your right hand causes you to stumble, cut it off" in the process, resulting in his right hand cut off. In revenge, the chief then decides to strike her with his left hand, so she calls him a serpent and tells him that she will put enmity between him and her. The chief then presses the alarm and calls upon other members of his corrupt family who then give him a cybernetic right hand to replace the one Shirabe just cut off. He then tells his malicious members to seek Mikey Trump while he deals with her. The chief then used his left hand to strike her down. She then evaded the blow by looking in the environment around her. He then proceeded to strike her head, to which she responded by striking his heel after dodging his attack. She then ran away in her Symphogear form, with the FBI unable to arrest her. She then felt lonely. Despite how strong she was, no one wanted to be with her. People would tell her that they want someone that they can easily intimidate. One day, she noticed a person beating up a criminal and had to ability to control her anger. The woman then looked for her, and once she found her, she then asked her about making a friendship, something she never had. Personality She hates people who are morally corrupt, and the first thing she sees it, she will take her weapon and quote "The sword is mightier than the pen" before delivering a Bible verse relating to death and destroying said corrupt person. As Cure Hades, she has powers related to death. In this form, she is brutal, savage, and destructive. Her powers increase when she fights a person who is corrupt either on the outside (or even the inside). In this form, she is a mindless berserker, creating destruction everywhere she goes. Despite her savage nature, she respects the X-Scores and will do anything to protect them. Patrick then notices her actions as noble and decides to keep her as a true companion. Quotes "I will put enmity between you and me, you serpent." * Shirabe to the corrupt chief Powers As a vicious PreCure, she has powers related to death. She calls out her attacks, like other Pretty Cures. Her powers are based on how much her opponent has sinned. The more corrupt her opponent is, the stronger her attacks become. Her weapon of choice is a scythe. Some of her attacks are the following: * Scurvy raid - Depletes the opponent of their vitamin C. (magical) * Danse Scythes - Her finishing move. This is where multiple scythes are launched at the enemy. (magical) * Pressure Ambush - An offensive physical move that renders the heavily armored of enemies immobile.